The Grimm of Beacon
by shinigami sempai 666
Summary: I am feeling lazy, so I put the description of the story in the A.N up top. Rate m for lemon, violence, language, gore, and other stuff, like i said, in the A.N.


Hey guys, so yea, I am doing a RWBY story and yes it is really different. For this story, all the main characters to RWBY (Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang) are grim faunus who grew up together but had different lives. for this story, they are all connected by two people, yes they are O.C. characters but if you have a problem with it, don't read my story then. the O.C are as followed. Now, some things that are different for this story are that Ruby's mom Summer is still alive, Weiss's mom Angle and Summer are old friends so yea, added actions and stuff like that.

Dakota - Dakota is a pure grimm faunus, who mother was a nevermore faunus and his father was a beowolf faunus. Dakota uses two swords that he had made from his feathers and claws together. Normally if you see him, he has on a black beanie with a worn out black over shirt that lays over top of a red shirt. He wears black skinny jeans along with black and red checkered converse (best shoes ever!) He also has no problem showing off his wings so their are holes cut into his clothes for them to come out of his back.

Ashley - Ashley is a nevermore faunus who is a bit shy but will kill you for no reason. She uses a large double sided sword that also doubles as long barreled machine gun (the mag is in the handle and can fire dust rounds.) Ashley typically wears bright neon green clothing that has girr (invader zim, cuz my girlfriend loves girr i figure why not. Love ya Ashley.)

Those are the two o.c characters and now, onto what team RWBY is

Ruby is a beowolf grimm faunus who is very true to her animalistic nature, doing as she please (if you have read it, please think of her as similar to the Ruby i A Bloody RWBY, if you haven't read it, go read it now!)

Ruby - Ruby is a beowolf grimm faunus who is very true to her her natural desires, thus making her a wanted criminal for mainly becuase she loves killing and eating anything in her way. note, for my story some things will be similar to A Bloody RWBY. which is an amazing story, one thing that is similar is that fact that Ruby has a claw, but for a different reason.

Weiss - Weiss is a nevermore grimm faunus who is also true to her nature, and is also an open lesbian as well. Weiss's family know she is a faunus but her father and uncle do not like it.

Blake - Blake is a lion grimm faunus (i don't know, Blake was already a faunus so I'm just going with it) She is a sword for hire and loves to kill, though is more fond of fish that human or anything else.

Yang - Yang is an usra faunus, giving her more strength with her already strong body, she is also a dirty blond who is like Ruby, very true to her nature.

yes I am doing white rose and bumble bee pairings. Now, for the talk chart - couples will have the same thing

**Ruby**

**Weiss**

_Dakota_

_Ashley_

_(singing)_

_(writing)_

Blake

Yang

All other side characters

"talking

'though'

Rater m for lemon, violence, gore, language, rape, underage drinking

Chapter 1 - bringing together the last of our kind

Ruby's POV

I was out sitting on top of a building, watching over everyone in the street with my cousin who acts like a sister, Yang, and my mother, who was watching a dust shop that we were going to go after. "Okay girls, it is almost time, any problems with your jobs?" Yang nodded no, watching some guy at the street corner, drooling a bit. "I see a lovely snack though, do you mind if i grab a man for a snack later?" My mom nodded no, and Yang smiled, showing off her sharp teeth (Oh, I forgot to mention, all of team RWBY, Summer, Angle, Dakota, and Ashley have sharp teeth, imagine them having soul teeth from Soul Eater.) She looked to me, "Ruby, report, any problems on your?" "**Their is a group of guys with guns and swords coming down an alley way now, and from the looks of they guy who is leading them, they want dust.**" "Why do you say that?" she asked, looking over my area. **  
><strong>

"**They men have got a lot of suit cases along with dust canisters, so yea, if we want the dust, we got to go now.**" Yang stood up, putting on her gauntlets and tossing on her golden hoodie. "Lets get going them, Ruby, grab the bag." I sigh, taking the bag while I pulled my cloak's hood over my face, jumping down with Yang, and my mom following suit, putting on a mask and white hooded cloak. "Remember girls, if anyone doesn't do as you say, rip their throats out and eat it." I give a manacle smile to the others, running out and then taking out Crescent Rose, turning her into her sniper form to fire off two bullets, breaking the glass while I jumped through the broken window. "**ALRIGHT! I wan all of your dust, lien, and if anyone here won;t listen, they will die.**" Yang came in next, setting down, taking out canisters from the bag and going to the dust, filling them up while I held a sack open, wanting the crystals and lien. "**Money, now, put the dusty shards in their as well.**" The cashier did so, fearing for his life before my mom came in, looking over the costumers. "Okay, now, lets get this over with, put your wallets and purse in the backpack now, also girls, we got less than a minute, hurry up!"

I nodded, finding the man being to slow,i grabbed a fire shard and shoved it into his eyes, setting him on fire. "**To slow.**" i said, jumping over to pour or push everything i could into the bag. "Got all the dust canisters filled, lets get going before-" she stopped talking when the guys from the alley had walked in, seeing what was going on. "Well, i see our work was done for us, now then girls, hand all that over." My mom and I looked to each other and smiled, she unsheathed Lucifer (the name of her great sword) while I picked up crescent rose. The head man held up his cane pointing to us and the goons went after us, pulling out dust blasters and red duct crystal swords, attacking us. My mom had only gather them all around her, smiling. "Ruby, what do we do with people like this?" "**You alway taught us to brutally murder anyone who stood in our way mom, and by the looks of this, they are standing in your way.**" She laughed, nodding yes while I slashed all of their backs, my mom cutting them the other half and making their bodies fall apart.

Yang stood their, taking the bag and packing it up before tapping my shoulder. "Well, you two have this, I have to go before that man leaves the corner, see ya back home." I node yes to her, and with that, she was gone, leaving me and mom their with a lot of food. "**Hey mom, do you want friend human or roasted human?**" She scoffed, looking at me, "Ruby, you know I like my human grilled, Yang likes her fried." i chuckle, taking a man and looking him over, "**True, but i guess it doesn't matter, they don't really look all that appetizing, so does this mean we are having Grimm tonight?**" She looked at them, nodding yes while I rolled my eyes, looking to the boss now who was shaking a bit. "Well Red and White, as much as I would love to stay and chat, I have to get going." smashing his cigar, he fired off a flare, shooting us and blinding us while he ran away. Both of us growl before our vision returned, finding a woman in his place who was pointing a wand at us. "You two are to come with me now."

Character jump - Weiss's POV

I was sitting quietly up on my perch, looking down on my father and mother, who were talking with some guy and his son. '**Seriously, they know I am a lesbian, why can't they find me a perfectly fine woman to marry?**' Listening in more i found out what this was about. "So yes, their are some things you need to know before we do this. My daughter is a stubborn bitch, is a lesbian, and has wings." The boy laughed, holding onto his rip, "Just leave her to me, i will make her scream for me, I can fix her to be perfect, all you need to do is bring her to me, I am unrepresentable to anyone." MY father laughed, getting ready do something when the door was heard being beaten on. He growled, getting up and opening it. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT PEASANT?!" My mother walked to him, gasping a bit, "Honey, back away, that man is not someone who you should say that to." He looked at the boy again, raising his hand when he found a knife at his throat, pushing in. "_Have respect for someone who is here for your answer._" He looked confuse till the boy looked up, making him turn his head to see me. "WEISS! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" I sigh, flying down with my wings out wide. The boy took the knife away from my fathers throat, walking over to me. "_You have such lovely wings... Anyway, I am here for more important reasons that to star. Sir, i am taking your daughter with me, your wife is coming along as well._" "Wait just a damn-" was all he could say before the boy was at my father again, this time, a large pair of black wings coming out of his back. "_Shut up, or I will KILL you._"

My father chuckled, holding his hands up while the boy looked at us, nodding his head to go outside. I went without a word, my mother looking to the boy who was last out. "_We fly, Angle, I though I gave you courage to be proud of your wings._" I look to her, and see her undo her back dress, letting out a pair of silver wings that looked beautiful. "**You need to let your wings out more mom, the y make you look beautiful.**" The boy looked back, already in the air and had an annoyed look. "_You have two choices, one is fuck mister man whore in their and be forced to have your wings removed, or come with me._" I shook my head, flying after him and my mother was close behind us. "**WHERE ARE WE GOING?**" i asked, having to yell over the wind. "_VALE, YOU ALL ARE COMING BACK HOME!_" **  
><strong>

Lets just skip a bunch of boring flying and just get to Vale already also, i am not to well with Blake so yea, I'm going to leave out she got here, make up how and what happened for her.

Dakota's POV

Everyone was sitting quietly around the table, watching my girlfriend Ashely and me. "_Now that everyone is here, lets talk... Everyone here is this room has one thing in common, besides my past students Summer and Angle, who would care to guess what it is?_" Ruby shot her hand up, and i picked her to start. "**Is it that we all are grimm faunus?**" Being the sarcastic bitch i was, i had to, "_N o Ruby, it that we all love eating cookies and drinking milk while we have daddy hold onto us when we sleep... Of fucking course it is that we are all grimm faunus, though, you all are not trained in my way, which you all must be._" Blake glared at me, slamming her hands down on the table and looking at me, "Listen here you bitch, I want one reason why we should do a damn thing you say!" I sigh, getting up and pulling my v neck carbon shirt down, showing off scarred and still healing ribcage. "_Because our kind is not wanted, the people here want us to be killed for even existing, but the thing is, I work with a man that solves that issue, lets us live, and keep our true instincts intake, hell, I let those three get away with murder and robbery!_" I pointed over to Summer Ruby and Yang, who all whistled and pretended to be innocent. She growled, and i smiled, standing up and walking away. "_Oh, i forgot to mention, you all are now going to join me at my work place, I know you will love it their._" _  
><em>

End of chapter 1

Yea, I felt that i did good here, anyway, like always remember to

like

favorite

review


End file.
